


Rough Patch

by Whiteasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Bertholdt is going through a hard time but Reiner will always be there for him.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Rough Patch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostOpium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/gifts).



> For my dear friend.

Reiner bid his coworker goodbye before he hurriedly stepped outside the bakery. As he made his way toward the subway station, he silently prayed that it wouldn’t be crowded, lest the box he held tightly in his hand ended up crushed between passengers' bodies as they kept being pushed forward and backward at each stop. Chancing a one last look at the content of the box, Reiner grinned proudly when he took in the green-glazed _Trio de gland_ which he had made for his boyfriend as a treat. They were Bertholdt’s favorite, and Reiner is confident that this time he had perfected his recipe of the French pastry. A fond smile tugged at his lips when his mind flashed back to their trip to Paris last year. Since Bertholdt had first tasted the sweet treat, he hadn’t stopped raving about it–and buying as much as they could afford then, devouring almost half a box after every meal during the entire week of their vacation, until he eventually got sick–and since they made it back to the states, Reiner had made it his life mission to replicate, or rather, figure out what those pastries were made of. Bertholdt couldn't help much about what made them so unique safe for a simple “exquisite” as he had once put it. After countless (failed) trials, whom Historia had been a self-proclaimed judge of, Reiner was confident that this batch is his best one yet. 

He hoped his meager efforts would at least cheer up Bertholdt, if even a little. 

Reiner’s heart clenched when he thought about his boyfriend, or rather, the state he’ll most likely find him in once he was back to their house. The recent month had been a trial for the brunet, having been laid off his company at the end of last month. Since that eventful day, none of his quests to find a job at another company had been fruitful. The continuous rejections had taken a toll on his mental health, and it didn’t escape Reiner’s notice that he started omitting taking his antidepressants a week into his unemployment. Fortunately, Bertholdt started taking them again, even if just to appease Reiner. Even though it made Reiner happy to know that Bertholdt was willing to try and get better for his sake, it chagrined him to realize that he wasn’t deeming it necessary to do it for his own wellbeing. It worried Reiner, to the point he had started pondering if it was even right to leave Bertholdt alone at home. He refrained from giving into the temptation to delegate his responsibilities at the bakery to Historia, not because she wasn’t capable of because she was most certainly more than just apt to, but because he knew his selfless endeavor would only enrage Bertholdt. The other hated to be fussed over and treated with kids’ gloves whenver he was tormented with these mood. Reiner had learnt that throughout the years. So, all he could do was take care of him as best as he could and let him process everything at his own pace. 

With that last determination in mind, Reiner braced himself for the hour-long ride in the subway, breathing a sigh in relief when he saw that it wasn’t as packed as he thought it would be. He couldn’t stay home but he could at least take off an hour or two earlier so he could be home in time to at least make them dinner. 

The entire ride went in a blur, Reiner spending most of it trying to plan what they should have for dinner, and mentally going through every meal he knew Bertholdt loved. His boyfriend didn’t have much of an appetite recently and usually didn’t eat until Reiner gently coaxed him to. But even then, he’d just keep pushing his food around before he’d head back to their bedroom. 

Perhaps having some of his favorite sweets would help him regain his appetite a little? Was he perhaps relying too much on some sugary snacks without the guarantee Bertholdt like it in the first place to miraculously make him feel better? Probably. And he didn't like on dwell much on it because the truth was that Reiner was almost at the end of his rope when it came to lifting his boyfriend’s spirit. However, if he gave up, there would be no coming back back from it. He needed to be strong for him. Just like Bertholdt had always been there for him whenever he was going through a hard time. 

As soon as Reiner crossed the threshold of their house, a shiver racked his body when he realized the heater wasn’t turned on. Granted last night had been slightly warmer than usual but today had been far colder than the previous days. 

Bertholdt must've not have left their room since yesterday if he didn’t bother to turn on the heat. Reiner felt his stomach sink in his boots when the realization struck him. 

Oh god, he probably didn’t even get up to eat something, even if it was just to reheat the leftover stew from last night’s dinner.

Swallowing through the rock forming in his throat, Reiner shrugged off his coat and unlaced his boots hurriedly before striding toward their room at the end of the hall. As expected, the bedroom was dark, and freezing. Reiner could make out the lump curled in a fetal position under the blanket as his eyes adjusted to the dimness. Bertholdt was indeed still sound asleep till this hour of the day. 

Sighing heavily, Reiner tiptoed toward the bed before crouching in front of Bertholdt’s sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he slept–almost a rare sight these days. 

“Hey. Bertl.” Reiner murmured gently before stroking a thumb across Bertholdt’s cheek tenderly. At that, Bertholdt stirred lightly before he blinked his eyes open. He looked dreadfully tired. 

“What time is it?” he rasped, avoiding his gaze. 

“A little after four in the afternoon. How’d you sleep?” 

“Terribly.” Bertholdt said simply before closing his eyes again. There were so many questions Reiner wanted to ask– _did you eat something? Did you take your meds? How’re you feeling? How much better are you feeling than yesterday? How much worse are you feeling? Is there anything I can do? Do you think you need to see a doctor?_

He didn’t dare to–even if he didn't voice it, Bertholdt wanted him to be his partner, his best friend, and the person who loved him the most on this earth, not his therapist. So, he said instead– 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

“Oh?” Reiner rejoiced in the way Bertholdt’s face lit up a little. 

“Just wait here a second.” Reiner booped his nose and felt his heart flutter when he heard Bertholdt’s soft chuckle. God, he missed hearing him laugh. 

He skipped toward the living room where he had left the carton box of baked goodies, inhaling the sweet aroma of the pastries–a bid to reassure himself that if it smelled this nice and tasted as good as every member of his staff claimed, then Bertholdt wouldn’t think any different. 

Reiner took a deep breath before he reemerged into their bedroom again, trying to quash his anxiety when he took in the sight of Bertholdt facing the curtained window, his gaze vacant. 

“Hey, close your eyes.” Reiner uttered, and that seemed to rouse Bertholdt from whatever reverie he was lost in. 

“OK,” he sighed before scrambling into a sitting a position and complied to his wish. 

“I made these for you.” Reiner announced before he set the carton box in Bertholdt’s lap. The latter’s eyes flew open when he felt the weight of it, then proceeded to open the box, his eyes widening when held the flower-shaped sweet. 

“Where did you find a bakery who makes these?” Bertholdt asked, incredulous, as he held the piece of cake in his palms. 

“I just told you I made them, silly. ” Reiner chuckled before swiping at his dark bangs away from his eyes. He couldn’t help a goofy smile from stretching the corners of his mouth when he took in Bertholdt's starry eyes as he took a tentative bite of the sweet treat. 

“How do you find it? Does it taste as good as the one we had in Paris?” 

“ _Exquisite_.” Bertholdt uttered after swallowing the first bite before shoving the remaining piece into his mouth. Reiner was feeling over the moon that this simple gesture brought a genuine smile to Bertholdt’s face for the first time in weeks. He leaned in closer to press a kiss to his forehead but froze mid-way when he noticed the way Bertholdt’s lower lip wobbled. 

“Bertl?” Reiner reached forward and held his boyfriend’s free hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze, “you alright, honey?” 

Bertholdt didn’t say anything. Just shook his head before his face crumbled and burst into tears. 

“I’m so sorry.” Bertholdt’s croaked before he brought his palms to shield his face, "No, Reiner. I’m not alright. I’m not remotely fine.” 

“Baby, please don’t apologize.” Reiner whispered before he pulled his lover into a gentle embrace. Bertholdt collapsed into his arms, pressing his face to his broad chest as he sobbed uncontrollably. Reiner felt his own eyes burn with unshed tears but, he blinked them back, choosing to focus on consoling Bertholdt. 

He rocked them for a while, letting Bertholdt let out all his pent-up frustration. He's never seen him break down since he was fired from his job, and despite the glaring signs that it wasn’t a good sign of how well Bertholdt was coping, Reiner still took comfort in not having to see him cry, because the mere sight just shattered his heart. But he knew Bertholdt needed that; he couldn’t keep bottling in his emotions so, he told him just that– 

“It’s OK baby, it’s OK to be sad." He murmured into his hair," this will pass. Like all the other times, you’ll be back on your feet again, stronger than ever.” 

“What if I don’t?” Bertholdt whimpered against his chest, “what if it never gets better?” 

“It will. I believe in you. You’re stronger than you know, Bertl, and I know it in my heart good things await you.” Reiner held Bertholdt tighter to him, and felt Bertholdt squeeze back, “And I will be there for you, no matter what happens. Because I love you. Always.” 

“I love you too. So much...” Bertholdt’s voice was muffled but Reiner could hear the words just as clear. 

This was just a rough patch but Reiner knows deep in his heart that Bertholdt will overcome this. Until that happens, and for as long as he'll live, he’ll never leave his side. 


End file.
